Porque está duro
by AnitaHero
Summary: Una noche de verano, Nagisa no deja dormir a Rei. ¿Por qué? Porqueee... pues porque, pues... está duro. Reigisa.


Buenos días, tardes, noches! :D

Aquí Ana, presentándose con un _drabble_ (un drabol) que no se qué significa pero, meh.

Esperen acabo de googlear drabble y por culpa de Internet y el muy hater 'es un texto de ficción de menos de 500 palabras' que lanzó en mi cara, entonces no es un drabol uwu sino un sensual one-shot.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, que a mí se me ocurrió cuando estaba punto de dormir y cuenta la leyenda que ese día, Ana se quedó hasta las tres de la mañana con su celular en la mano, temblando como una maníaca por falta de sueño y miedo que su madre entre y la descubra escribiendo a esa hora sin Dios.

Pero bueno, eso es algo que todo el mundo hace.

_Disclaimer: Free! no me pertenece, y no hay nadie que lo sienta más que yo. Si me perteneciera a mí y no a KyoAni, tendrían que pasar el programa en horario de adultos. Sólo digo._

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa noche de Enero, el viento soplaba, la luna se erguía en el cielo y los pajarillos cantaban, sí, de noche, algunos son solteros y hacen lo que quieren y pues cantan de noche, sí :D, y en el cuarto de una casa normal, un rubio no dejaba dormir en paz a un peliazul.<p>

- Por favor, Rei-chan - suplicaba el rubio, reptando hacia la cama del más alto, con sus ojos brillando de manera extraña - solo... solo una vez más.

El susodicho ni volteó a verlo, estaba cansado por las prácticas y por haber pasado una tarde entera a merced de las órdenes del mayor. Bendita sea su inocencia por haber creído en las palabras de áquel rubio, que segurito en vez de sudar, fabricaba energizante de tan hiperactivo que es. No era la tranquila velada que le había propuesto, NOOO, se había cansado peor que en una maratón con todo lo Nagisa le había hecho hacer y NO le iba a quitar el placer dormir como se debe por la noche.

- Reeeeeei-chaaaaaaaan! - se quejó el rubio al verse ignorado, sacudiendo al pobre Rei con las ganas con las que se sacude una maraca en una buena salsa- sé que estás despierto, hace rato no te oigo roncaaaaaar!-

- YO NO RONCO RONCAR NO ES HERMOSOOOOO!- Rei bramó en protesta, se incorporó como poseído y abrió su boca dramáticamente, indignado ante tal falacia. Qué terrible acusación!

La sonrisa de pillo (léase _pisho_) de Nagisa le dijo todo a Rei. Se había jodido, no hay manera que lo deje en paz ahora que sabe que está consciente. Aun así no iba a rendirse sin protestar.

- Nagisa-kun, entiéndeme por favor, necesito mis horas de sueño de belleza.- intentó explicar - Esta cutis –señaló su cara- no es obra de la casualidad, no, sino de horas leyendo la teoría del cuidado epidérmico con ahínco y persistencia, en donde dice específicamente que un mínimo de 8 horas son requeridas para tener la piel lisa y sin ojeras o imperfecciones, que además de no ser para nada hermosas, a la larga pueden poner en riesgo nuestra salud y eventual...- Rei paró al escuchar un ronquidito. Al parecer, Nagisa se había 'dormido' con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos por escuchar parte de su interesante explicación.

Resistiendo la tentación de levantarlo para regañarle por distraído, Rei decidió apartarse con calma, y con cuidado y leeeentamente volvió a recostarse en su cama, y también lentamente se volvió para mirar a la pared y no a Nagisa y AÚN MÁS LEEEEEENTA y silenciosamente haló con la punta de los dedos su manta de mariposas y se tapó hasta las cejas, como si la manta fuese un súper escudo protector anti-reencarnaciones humanas del demonio de Tazmania.

En efecto, los miedos de Rei se volvieron realidad cuando a los 5,4 segundos de haberse tapado sintió una mano traviesa rodear su cintura y un cuerpo acomodarse a su lado y pegarse bien pegado a él.

- _Reeeeeeeei-chan, vamos_ - el rubio susurró lentamente en su oreja - es que... _aún está duro_.

Rei se volteó para encararle.

- Aún?

- Ajá - asintió el rubio frenéticamente.

- Pero... lo hicimos _tres_ veces esta tarde, es más que suficiente, no estás satisfecho?

- Lo sé, Rei-chan, pero... aún está como una _piedra_. Ven al cuarto y... lo compruebas por ti mismo - lo miró de manera traviesa.

La determinación de Rei empezó a esfumarse y se incorporó a medias de su cama.

- Si seguimos haciéndolo... mañana nos dolerán las piernas y todo el cuerpo...

-... pero quiero otra vez D:

- Te dolerá tanto la espalda que quizá no podrás nadar bien...

- No me importa Rei-chan, necesito hacerlo, no puedo dormir así, _te_ _necesito_ ~

Rei hizo una mueca entre adormilada e incrédula.

-Oh vamos, Rei-chan - Nagisa se incorporó de un salto de la cama y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído otra vez - sabes que en el fondo... te encanta y disfrutas hacerlo - se apartó y lo miró.

Un sonrojo en las mejillas de Rei le delató. Sí, le gustaba, le encantaba hacerlo, y _mucho_.

Nagisa extendió sus manos hacia Rei y éste las aceptó, titubeando, pero saliendo por fin de su cama. El rubio arrastró en medio de risas de triunfo al de lentes por el pasillo hasta dar con la habitación indicada. Entraron y Nagisa se subió rápidamente a la cama, impaciente por lo que vendría en unos momentos.

Rei aún estaba parado contemplando la cama y al rubio como si tuviese dudas, a pesar de haberlo hecho antes, ¿acaso lo que hacían no estaba... mal? Nagisa le sonrió y lo tomó de las manos, apretándolas un poco para darle confianza. Rei se relajó y subió por fin a la cama, sonrió y acomodó su cuerpo frente al del rubio, listo para empezar la faena.

Con sus cuerpos alumbrados solo por la débil luz de una lámpara, Rei se inclinó un poco, Nagisa abrió más las piernas, se tomaron fuertemente de las manos...

Y empezaron a saltar.

Riendo como niños pequeños y tomados de la mano, brincaron en círculos en plan 'juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo está' por toda la cama, hasta caer rendidos uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Sabes, Nagisa-kun? - preguntó Rei entre jadeos, recuperando su respiración normal - el que tus padres estén de viaje con tus hermanas no significa que te hayan dado permiso para dormir en su cama nueva, y menos para nosotros saltar encima de ella como un par de locos.

- Sí sí, Rei-chan - respondió entre risas- pero siempre es mejor dormir en una cama grande, ne?

- Pero me hiciste saltar en ella... con esta son cuatro veces!

- Ya te lo dije, Rei-chan, el colchón es nuevo y estaba muy, _muy _duro, ¿o no?

- Bueno, es cierto que no estaba tan suave, incluso esta última vez - admitió Rei.

- Exacto - le siguió Nagisa - y yo no puedo dormir en un colchón así, _necesitaba_ hacerlo más suave, de alguna forma.

- Es por eso que me invitaste a tu casa a dormir, no?

Nagisa solo le contestó con una sonrisa que le puso los ojos chinitos, no necesitaba nada más.

- Aunque debo admitir - puntualizó Rei - que hiciste bien en escogerme a mí.

Los ojos de Nagisa se iluminaron por un segundo al escuchar esas palabras. Rei también quería... _esto_?

- ¡Después de todo, mi peso es el ideal para conseguir una perfecta suavidad a fuerza de presión! –

Y... se apagó. Aish, duró tan poco.

- Imagínate, de haber invitado a alguien con unos kilos menos o más, y combinándolos con tu propio peso, el resultado no habría sido tan bueno - Rei hablaba mientras palpaba el colchón, como si fuera su hijo pródigo - Claro, hay muchos y diferentes factores a considerar - Rei seguía y _seguía_ - la aceleración de los saltos, la elasticidad del colchón, incluso la oscilación del aire en el momento del brinco llega a ser un factor clave para calcular y obtener un óptimo-

Por segunda vez en esa noche, Rei fue interrumpido por los ronquiditos suaves de Nagisa, que se había quedado 'dormido' chorreado sobre a la cama.

Rei contuvo una risita. Su amigo nunca cambiaría. Medio incorporándose de la cama, apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche, se volteó y acarició con suavidad los mechones rubios de Nagisa. Le miró dormir y se acercó a su rostro.

- Que duermas bien, Nagisa-kun - le dijo al oído, en un susurro.

Ya estaba por levantarse cuando un par de brazos lo jalaron de vuelta a la cama.

- ..Mmff... quee a dfmimr...-

- ¿Qué?

- Que... quiero que Rei-chan se quede a dormir - aclaró medio dormido el rubio, escondiendo su cara en la ropa del menor.

-...

-...

- No me soltarás sino lo hago, verdad?

La respuesta que recibió fue un agarre más fuerte.

Suspiró. Bien, después de todo, era un invitado y no estaba bien rechazar a su anfitrión, no? Así que se recostó otra vez y se acomodó en la cama, le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo y se dispuso a contar Albert Einsteins saltando una cerca hasta quedar dormido.

- Gracias por hoy, Rei-chan - se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, ¿cómo es que sonaba tan cerca? Casi como en... su oído - Por lo del colchón, y... por todo. Que duermas bien.

Iba a responder, pero de repente, algo suave y tibio y ligero como una mariposa toca su mejilla, por unos segundos, dejando un escozor abrasante al despegarse.

Un beso.

Nagisa se volteó y se tapó con la manta, dejando a su peliazul amigo con mil ideas rondándole en la cabeza y una mano acariciando su mejilla, ahí donde aún ardía el beso.

Definitivamente, Nagisa no le dejaría dormir esa noche.

* * *

><p>Sep.<p>

¿Esperaban _smut_ (algunos lo conocen con el franco nombre de porno) sabrosón? Pos... no. xD

Si quieren smut, y es la primera vez que me leen, en mi canal tengo otro fic en el que habrá mucho MUCHO SMUT, Reigisa y HaruMako, porque he perdido la verguenza y qué orgullosa estaría mi madre, sí. Pero de verdad, revísenlo, porque planeo escribir mucho de aquellos dos dorky dorks.

Bueno, un gusto escribirles. Que tengan un bonito año lleno de cosas lindas y éxitos.

_Ana_


End file.
